lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel avengers
marvel avengers. avengers chapter 1 recruiting the avengers summary: nick fury and shield recruit the avengers. characters: fury,agent coulson,black widow,maria hill. level type: puzzle. chapter 2 iron man summary: tony gets asked to join untill technorvore attacks. characters: tony stark,iron man,agent coulson. level type: boss,puzzle,technorvore5hearts. chapter 3 thor summary: thor gets transported to earth while fighting frost giants. characters: thor,hogan,maria hill. level type: brawl,boss,loki5hearts. chapter 4 hulk summary: bruce gets shot by a arrow knocking him out making him join shield. characters: hulk,black widow,hawkeye,bruce. level type: boss,brawl,abomanation5hearts. chapter 5 captain america summary: steve joins shield but is attacked by red skull. characters: captain america,fury, level type: brawl,boss,red skull5hearts. chapter 6 avengers save earth summary: the avengers learn that the chatari are attacking earth. characters: iron man,captain america,hulk,thor,black widow,hawkeye. level type: puzzle,brawl,boss,thanos5hearts. avengers 2 chapter 1 first mission summary: the avengers go on there first mission. characters: iron man (mark 2),thor,captain america,hulk, level type: puzzle,brawl,boss,ultron5hearts. chapter 2 new recruits summary: the avengers get new heroes. characters: antman,wasp,black panther,iron man (mark 2),widow,captain america. level type: puzzle,brawl. chapter 3 beta ray bill summary: thor gets his hammer lift by a god so he must do a challange. characters: thor,beta ray bill, level type: brawl,maggot monsterhearts. chapter 4 shield underattacked summary: shield gets attacked so the avengers do the job. characters: iron man (mark 2 ),captain america,hulk,wasp,antman,black panther. level type: brawl, chapter 5 war machine summary: rhodey joins the avengers and shield as his new suit war machine untill his suit gets controlled by wiplash. characters: iron man (mark 2),war machine,fury. level type: puzzle,boss,brawl,wiplash5hearts chapter 6 asgardian adventure summary: the avengers get transported to asgard without there suits and powers so they must find a way to change everything back. characters: tony stark,steve rogers,bruce banner,wasp (clothes),antman (clothes),panther (tribe). level type: puzzle,boss,brawl,asgard beast5hearts,loki,10hearts. avengers 3 chapter 1 back to earth summary: the avengers are sent back to earth only to be in a war zone. characters: tony stark,steve,antman (clothes),wasp (clothes),panther (tribe),bruce,thor. level type: brawl. chapter 2 spider climbing summary: spiderman shows up needing help to fight toxin. characters: spiderman,iron man (mark 3),black panther,wasp,antman,hawkeye. level type: boss,toxin5hearts. chapter 3 dark avengers summary: the avengers are attacked by the dark avengers. characters: iron man (mark 3),captain america (no mask),thor,hulk,hawkeye,widow. level type: puzzle,boss,dark avengers10hearts. chapter 4 daredevil summary: daredevil needs caps help and panther to stop bulleye and kingpin. characters: captain america,captain (suit rip),daredevil,panther (suit rip). level type: brawl,boss,kingpin5hearts,bulleye5hearts. chapter 5 she hulk hogan summary: she hulk comes to warn the avengers only to be attacked by the abomanation characters: she hulk,iron man (mark 3),captain america,thor,hulk. level type: boss,puzzle,abomanation5hearts story swap,she hulk and hulk and thor,iron man and cap chapter 6 helli strike summary: fury gets a message from the goverment saying that the helli is beging controlled by ultimo characters: fury,widow,hawkeye,bruce banner,tony stark,thor level type: puzzle,boss,controll systems5hearts story swap: bruce and stark and thor,fury and widow and hawkeye, marvel avengers 2. avengers 4 chapter 1rookies taking over summary: ultimo takes over the ship fully making the avengers and shield stuck in the ship so its up to the rookies. characters: antman,wasp,panther,falcon,mrs marvel level type: puzzle,brawl chapter 2 ultimo going down summary: stark and rhodey take down ultimo. characters: iron man (mark 4),war machine (upgrade) level type: boss,brawl,ultimo10hearts chapter 3 the fist of iron summary: iron fist and luke cage meet scott lee and his team untill they attack luke and fist. characters: iron fist,luke cage level type: brawl,boss,the super team5hearts chapter 4 venom summary: cap and hawkeye get into trouble with venom. characters: cap,hawkeye level type: boss,venom5hearts chapter 5 saving lifes summary: the stark expo gets taken over by wiplshes drones with hostages in there including pepper. characters: iron man (mark 4),war machine,widow level type: puzzle,brawl chapter 6 wiplash in action summary: wiplash comes to finish the job. characters: iron man (mark 4),war machine,widow,hawkeye,cap level type: boss,brawl,wiplash5hearts avengers 5 chapter 1 thor and hulk sitting in a wall summary: thor brings hulk to asgard only for him to go crazy seeing loki in jail. characters: thor,hulk,sif,hogan level type: puzzle,brawl,boss,hulk5hearts,surtur10hearts chapter 2 one shall die summary: fury finds a secret hidden message that says one avenger shall die so they must figure out who. characters: iron man (busted suit),thor,cap (ripped suit),antman,wasp,falcon,mrs marvel level type: boss,robot tester5hearts,avengers5hearts story swap: cap (ripped suit) and antman and wasp,iron man (busted suit) and thor and mrs marvel and falcon chapter 3 the last day remaining summary: the avengers have one last day left before the sarrifce so they must all prove that they are worthy to live or die. characters: iron man (mark 5),thor,cap,wasp,panther,antman level type: puzzle,brawl,boss,quake5hearts chapter 4 hulks rampage summary: hulk goes crazy after a shield member injects him with adrenaline. characters: thor,mrs marvel,iron man (mark 5) level type: puzzle,boss,hulk10hearts chapter 5 looking for the fake agent summary: fury and avengers look for the shield agent who made hulk go crazy. characters: fury,agent coulson,widow,hawkeye,hill,cap level type: puzzle,brawl,boss,skrull6hearts story swap: cap and widow and hawkeye,fury and hill and agent coulson chapter 6 the end for one avenger summary: the day has come for one avenger to die when galactus comes with a army of cosmic creatures. characters: iron man (mark 5),cap,thor,hulk,antman,wasp level type: puzzle,brawl,boss,radoacive man5hearts,galactus1heart story swap: avengers,iron man (mark 5) and thor extras antman and coulson and fury die avengers 6 chapter 1 moving on summary: the avengers and wasp and trying to forget the death day with the xmen needing help. characters: xmen,avengers level type: brawl,puzzle,boss,magneto5hearts chapter 2 deadpole on the lookout summary: deadpole goes on a mission to assassinate one of the avengers characters: cap,hawkeye (casual clothes),thor level type: boss,deadpool5hearts chapter 3 starks arc going crazy summary: tony makes the mark 6 but the arc goes crazy. characters: tony stark (under suit),bruce banner,hill (director suit) level type: puzzle,boss,arc reactor1heart chapter 4 mark 6 vs thor and hulk summary: odins staff goes through the tesserect portal into earth making mark 6 turn evil. characters: thor,hulk,iron man (mark 6) level type: brawl,boss,mark6 5hearts,electro5hearts chapter 5 avenging the enemy summary: the avengers go after the villian who planed to kill there teammates. characters: iron man (mark 6),thor,hulk,cap,mrs marvel,wasp,hawkeye,widow ( commader suit) level type: puzzle,brawl,boss,roan the acuser10hearts story swap: avengers chapter 6 end of a super era summary: the avengers try to escape the trap when the strongest villian comes. characters: iron man (mark 6 busted),thor,cap (ripped suit),hulk,hawkeye,widow (commander suit,mrs marvel,falcon,doctor strange level type: brawl,boss,strongest villian10hearts story swaps:avengers extras faclon dies thor and marvel go to asgard and the rest stay with shield with jack joining end Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images